


【Thanatos/Zagreus】 發佈禁令

by creaeapoem



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaeapoem/pseuds/creaeapoem
Summary: 冥王黑帝斯以他的權柄下了個命令，結果令人滿意。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 43





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】 發佈禁令

冥界的最底層，塔爾塔羅斯的更下方，在這兒有座聖殿，它低調奢華，是由於冥王的兒子樂此不疲的提出大規模的整修，血池、大廳、乃至於休息室，全都煥然一新。瞧啊，睡神的身邊甚至有張華麗的躺床。

 **扎格，你都做了些什麼。** 死神站定在王座前時心想。

「塔納托斯，這些東西，你有什麼想法。」似乎意有所指。塔納托斯在面對黑帝斯時總是帶著尊敬與忠誠，公事公辦，無需提出主觀意見，這種詢問心底話的問題對死神這個角色而言是不合理的，但現在的身份畢竟多了冥界王子的戀人，那麼這些問題…存在合理。

「主啊，這一切都很適合您。」扎格列歐斯的品味一直都很不錯，感覺得出來黑帝斯並不是真的討厭兒子弄這些室內裝飾，塔納托斯察覺出一股違和感，卻沒時間細想。

「適合我？哼。我的孩子整修時心裡可沒想過我。」黑帝斯頓了一下，充滿威嚴的接續道，「塔納托斯，你違背我的命令，多次幫助我的兒子離開冥府。在塔爾塔羅斯、水仙花平原、極樂世界，我非常生氣。」

這些說出的話震動著空氣，話語裡帶著神力，只要他想，所有美麗的裝橫將不復存在，但是他沒有這麼做，也許是寬容，也許是某種難以名狀的理由，忍著怒氣，讓兒子有地方發洩情緒。

「凡間都在傳頌冥王黑帝斯的公正，您的確如此。我的忠心不變，若要賜下懲罰，我願意接受。」

「在凡間待久了，連好聽的話都會說了嗎？那些凡人懂什麼，讓他們傳頌奧林帕斯山的眾神就好，諂媚的祭物像發霉的果物。我知道你的忠誠如真金，我的怒氣不會持續太久。我以我的權柄說話，塔納托斯，在接下來的日子，你無法靠近我的兒子，直到我的怒氣平息。」

「我的主，我們…」

「夠了。」冥王打斷死神要說的話。「去吧，你會明白我的意思。」

冥界王子在床上聽完這荒謬的對話，盯著站在夜鏡前的死神，以為還有更多後續，但是等了半天竟然輪到他回應了。

「我們…無法靠近？所以這是你進來房間叫我坐床上然後你站那麼遠的原因？我以為父親已經接受並且同意你會來找我的事實，更之前你們談過這件事。」

「你父親沒有禁止我見你，我認為這個懲罰很仁慈。」

「塔納，我的窗前有張懲罰契約清單，上面羅列所有折磨我的條款，你覺得仁慈的部份我保留意見。」塔納托斯沒有特別回應這點。

但是，眾神啊，要讓父親停下怒氣最快的辦法就是，停止嘗試離開冥界，那麼，好吧，只好接受父親的怒氣了。扎格列歐斯繼續說著，「所以，我們以後就只能站著互看了？你只想見我而不想碰我？難道只有我一個人這麼想？」

「我沒說過我不想。」塔納托斯迅速的反駁，反覆思考黑帝斯留下的最後一句話，想弄清楚那場對話真正的意思。

兩人都沉默了一會，扎格列歐斯揉了揉自己的臉，往旁邊看去。

「我為我的態度道歉，就只是，太久沒看到你了。」

塔納托斯不自覺的走近兩步，緊盯著扎格列歐斯的側臉，和浸在黑夜裡紅寶石般的眼睛。

「你以為只有你會想我？看來你對於我有多想你毫無概念，扎格列歐斯。」塔納托斯的喉頭無意識的滾出對方的全名，稍緩的說話速度像在品嘗每個字。

「我…知道，我想我知道，也許我以為我知道？」扎格列歐斯不太確定自己應該怎麼回應。

「那麼我們可以試試看。現在，我得去工作了，進塔爾塔羅斯時，自己注意點。」

「你也是。」

死神應該要一如既往的在眨眼間消失，但是並沒有，扎格列歐斯遲遲沒有感應到對方的離去，於是他看向夜鏡前，塔納托斯的視線和微笑正在那裡等他。

「終於看過來了是嗎？要走了，會想你。」

扎格列歐斯愣愣的看著對方消失，慢慢的下床還差點拌到自己，不敢置信的進了武器室，拿起索心弓，無視骨頭在他身後喊著，「嘿今天拿弓嗎，揍我的時候儘管用力！」之類的話，便縱身進入塔爾塔羅斯裡，在闖過幾間密室後，腦子像是終於開始運作，摀著臉發出低吟。

塔爾塔羅斯的最終房間，那裡沉悶幽暗，復仇女神守在那兒。她們有三位，各自掌管不同的領域，卻同樣針對那些在凡間犯了重罪的靈魂，她們會拿出所有折磨的方式去回報死後應該要受重懲的人，所有試圖逃離的，都逃不過她們可怕的追逐與殘酷的鞭子。

唯有一位神，從來就不放棄從這裡經過，若要他說，這是通往樓上必經的路，不得不走。而今天，命運之神決定要讓他們再次命運般的相遇，伴隨著鮮血與死亡。

「嗨，墨紀。」

「今天你的表情真噁心。」

「為了不荼毒你的視線，兩全其美的選擇是不要開打，讓我快速通過，你也少受眼睛的傷害，你覺得呢？」

「扎格列歐斯，你有什麼毛病，你走不出冥界去不了凡界，還沒辦法認清現實嗎？」

「也許命運之神要我走上幾萬次，說不定哪一次就走出去了。」

「天真，塔納托斯究竟看上你哪一點。」

「如果你在暗示我你在吃醋的話，很抱歉我心裡只有塔納。」

墨紀拉冷笑一聲，繃緊手上的鞭子，「站著別動，我能很快的讓你死回去。」

冥界王子表示理解但不認同，跨步拉弓。

歐律狄刻丟下幾個果子進去鍋裡輕輕攪拌，確保裡頭的東西不致於被煮糊，冒出的熱氣伴隨著香味，伸手拿了個小碟子裝上湯，淺嚐一口，滿意的拿起調味料些許灑入，製作料理時的節奏像在編織完美的樂曲。如果不是因為空氣嚴熱乃至於無法忍耐的話，這個畫面看來挺溫馨的。這裡是水仙花平原，岩漿的流動與氣泡無時不刻的在迴響，困於此處的亡靈飽受灼熱之苦而無法脫離。

冥界王子太想跟個擁有正常思緒的人分享他的心情，真是太想了，他的成長過程不是跟狗相處，就是跟導師或那一大堆處理不完的文件，也許還有父親與尼克斯。

但這些情感太過私人，他甚至統整不出來剛剛跟塔納托斯決定了什麼事，他們要試什麼，怎麼試。

好半天，只說出自己感情順利的事。

「噢，這個消息聽來真不錯，親愛的。你知道嗎？我一直以為死神不會談戀愛，他看起來已經跟工作為伴了，不過如果對象是你的話，好像又說得通了。」她的口吻像在稱讚扎格列歐斯攻破一道堅固的城牆，漂亮的贏了場勝仗。

「我會把它當成一個讚美，虛心接受。」

「別這麼謙虛了，過來試試味道，我加了點新東西。」歐律狄刻將食物裝盤。「所以？」

「什麼？」扎格列歐斯心不在焉的接過盤子，不清楚對方的問題。

「在想男朋友？」歐律狄刻看著他的側臉，在滿溢岩漿朱光映照的環境下，很難看出對方有沒有臉紅，但表情實在精采。「我一看就猜得出來，別害羞，我也懂這種感覺，在年輕的時候。」

「一定是段美好的回憶。」

「哦不一定都很美好，我們也會吵點小架，或者遇到一些小困難。」

然後他們沉默了一會，冥界王子清了清喉嚨，小聲的問著。「你們遇到困難怎麼解決？」

「我們喝酒解決。」歐律狄刻轉頭就看到對方震驚的表情，馬上笑出聲。「哦親愛的，這是個玩笑，我們當然是坐在一起討論怎麼解決啊。」

「請告訴我，你們的討論會上沒有酒精參與。」扎格列歐斯反應過來的打趣道。

「你的祈禱應驗了。」

冥界王子在這個又小又溫馨的地方多待了點時間，跟俄耳甫斯的謬斯女神閒聊，但話題繞來繞去總會轉回自己身上。

「原諒我提起他，你的丈夫。最近因為你的歌而振作許多，聖殿裡最常聽到他在唱你寫的那首歌。」扎格列歐斯語氣有點像在求饒了，他真沒想過會有這麼一天，難以啟齒自己的感受。

「嗯哼，話題轉的不錯。既然他過的不錯，我也過的不錯，而且因為你的關係，我們又重新用某種方式取得聯絡，就不用擔心我們了。」

「榮幸能不負惡名的成為你們溝通的橋樑。」

「可別太過自信啦，王子殿下。」歐律狄刻被他鬆口氣的樣子逗樂，在對方離去贈送了強化能力的食物。

水仙花平原的所有暗靈是該害怕這位冥界王子，不管了解或者不了解他，這位血之神所到之處必定掀起冰雪風暴，包含實際上與字面上的意思。他的血為自己帶來生命，為別人帶來死亡，甚至是傳說中災難般存在的勒拿九頭蛇，也敵不過這股力量。

但極樂世界裡有人一點也不怕。

「哈-哈，惡魔之子，你的不斷挑戰都是徒然，最終會落敗在正義面前！」

「我之前不大明白，為什麼米若陶諾斯要趕在你面前對付我，現在我稍微有點理解了。」冥界王子的視線在牛頭人米若陶諾斯與雅典之王提修斯之間遊移了一下，說道。

「竟然想要動搖我跟米若陶諾斯之間的友誼！真是卑鄙！」

「趕在你面前找到我，打贏可以維護你的顏面，打輸投降之前可以削弱我的體力…」扎格列歐斯頓悟般的表情，「你們…難不成…」

瞬間，整個會場凝結住，下一秒爆出了騷動，針對這個話題議論紛紛。冥界王子為什麼話講了一半斷在那兒？你們什麼？難不成什麼？會是求而不得的愛戀嗎？每個亡靈的八卦之心就快要忍耐不住的吶喊出來了。雅典之王似乎是被這個發言氣到渾身發抖漲紅了臉，用力的把矛往地上叉上，大喊道。

「惡魔之子竟然妄想搬弄是非，企圖玷污我跟米若陶諾斯之間的感情！我們最純粹的友誼！你怎麼敢口出妄言！你怎麼敢！無需多說！我，雅典之王提修斯！要向惡魔之子提出對決的戰帖！生與死的對決！」

「企圖玷污你們的是現在在場的觀眾，不是我。順道一提，我們本來就要打架，生與死的那種。」

「現在求饒已經太晚了！死在正義的審判之下吧！」

「你們平常也這樣講話嗎？」

米若陶諾斯看起來並不特別在意冥界王子的發言，牛鼻噴出一氣，「王有王的風範，小心了，小矮子。」

雅典之王在死後變得像是一個普通人了，被激怒後戰鬥的節奏不如以往的穩定。也許所有人都是普通人，那些被誇大的傳說僅僅是傳說，扎格列歐斯呼出冷冽的氣息，朝場地中央打出冰晶般的血石。

血池冒出細泡，「不得不承認父親挺會打架的。」冥界王子邊說邊甩掉身上的血，抬頭就看到睡神揶揄的笑容，和為了保持適當距離而慢慢後退的死神。

「有什麼我應該要知道的事嗎？」

「什麼？沒有，當然沒有。塔納托斯在等你出現，而我在找他搭話，單方面的！」

「…希望你談得開心。」扎格列歐斯心不在焉的回應，眼神緊跟著塔納托斯移動。

塔納托斯的視線就比較直接了，金色的雙眸像在檢查般，把扎格列歐斯從上到下的看了一遍，帶了點欲望。他們就這樣站著互望，大概企圖用眼神對話，或者用眼神做點什麼，如果可以的話。

「這次可走了不短的距離，不是嗎？扎格。」

「你得承認我有點實力走遠。」扎格列歐斯步步逼近，塔納托斯只得不斷後退。如果死神真的不願意或不高興，他會叫請對方停止靠近或者直接消失去工作，但現在看來似乎很願意讓戀人得寸進尺。

冥王的座位與辦公的地方就在後頭不遠，當然他們一下子就到了那兒，不知幸還是不幸，看來地獄的主人還沒回到聖殿，也就看不到這對情侶犯傻。

然後不知為何，死神的目光突然被血池吸引，包含旁邊擺放的毛巾、一路灑過的花瓣、地磚顏色的更換、柱上的巨型蠟燭，甚至是睡神身邊的躺椅，接著死神下意識的轉頭，看了眼傳說中的兇惡三頭獵犬，牠正舒舒服服的躺在新床裡休息，甚至有顆新的玩具球供牠啃咬。

「你給許普諾斯一張躺椅。」塔那托斯沒頭沒尾的說著，扎格列歐斯停下腳步想了會才記起那張椅子的存在。

「是啊，希望你…不會介意？」

「你給刻爾柏洛斯一張新床。」

「牠應得的，我想。」扎格列歐斯露出困惑的表情，不太明白這段對話的用意。

你給大廳換上新的簾子，在休息室擺放精緻的點心，讓夜之母親尼克斯的身邊充滿了花。

而冥王的王座卻空空如野。

_你會明白我的意思。_

**會是這樣嗎？**

「扎格，聽著，我有一個想法。」

冥界的最底層，塔爾塔羅斯的更下方，在這兒有座聖殿，它低調奢華，是由於冥王的兒子樂此不疲的提出大規模的整修，血池、大廳、乃至於休息室，全都煥然一新。

瞧啊，王座的辦公桌上，有一隻風格非凡的筆，冥王黑帝斯正握在手上進行書寫。

死神站定在王座面前，等候發話。

「塔納托斯，這個東西，你有什麼想法。」

「主啊，很適合您。」

「哼，看來品味是我兒子為數不多的優點之一了。」黑帝斯批了幾份文件，頭也不抬的揮手。「去，去吧，站在這等我給祝福嗎？去找你要找的神吧，告訴他收斂一點，別讓他離開你的視線。」

這是最彆扭的認同了。塔納托斯露出微笑。

(完)


End file.
